On the top
by Scorn-san
Summary: Seris is a wickedly strong trainer with her partner Aeon at her side. At the top of her game when old foe, gifting both her and Aeon with a scar from long ago, returns new alliances are made along with new view upon the world.
1. An Old Foe Returns

**Authors note: **** Hey a new fan fic for you guys, I will admit this on is depressing. Tell me what you guys think, constructive criticism is loved. Sorry in advance for the cliff hanger it's needed.**

Seris looked lazily at the night sky. The white and sliver specks broke up the dark blue sheet but the most amazing thing to night was the moon. Shinning with such brilliance that it lit up the forest with an eerie sliver light.

The sound of the night time bugs could be heard in the distance and the hooting or occasional croak of other beings. The fire gave off a gentle heat and added a warm glow to everything near it. Seris sighed, the rhythmic rise and fall of her companions chest made it all the more relaxing.

"The sky is so pretty away from the city." She said dreamily. "Perhaps we should stay out more often."

Her companion gave a short nod and gazed into the fire with sliver eyes. Seris smiled her green eyes following the gaze of his and she soon found herself falling asleep.

Awoken by the sound of thunder Seris stood quickly as her partner stirred behind her.

"I'm sorry friend. You'll have to go back into your pokeball I know how you detest the rain." She said taking the small ball off her belt. "Return Aeon." The words were spoken without much feeling as she recalled the massive charizard.

Seris looked about it felt as if she was being watched and chances are she was. Training with her pokemon had given her heightened physical skills but she took note of more things as well, much like now. Silently she grabbed another ball at her waist and let forth a vaporeon.

"Trigger," She whispered, "I know you like the rain but please be on alert I've got a bad feeling. It's like-"

Her comment was cut short as she felt something hard connect with the back of her head. Her face was forced down into the mud as she was maneuvered into a pin with her hands behind her back. Struggling was to no avail she knew this pin well, nearly impossible to get out of and it's easy to break and arm at this point. She tilted her head to the side when she heard Trigger let out a low growl but her head was forced down once more.

A whimper was heard soon followed be a voice. "Did you miss me Seris? How's the scar on your hand."

Another whimper and she struggled furiously only to have her arm pushed further up her back. Grimacing she managed to move her head to the side once more to she Trigger tossed against a tree.

"Join team rocket and perhaps well let your beloved Vaporeon live."

"Trigger, use hydro pump!" She yelled and her face was forced down once more.

"Do that and well kill your trainer. Last chance, Seris just say yes." At the lack of her response he shook his head fine then. Vaporeon's death is on your hand's. Kill him."


	2. A somber event

**Authors Note :Yeah not much to say other than I'm soooo sorry I haven't been writing. Punsihed and writers block does that...**

* * *

Seris cradled the now deceased Trigger in her one good arm. She tried so hard to reach him in time but even with all that struggling, it was too late. Tears clouding her vision she buried her head in his pelt and mumbled something to the man before her.

A smirk spread across his cruel face as he held out a hand to her. "Welcome to team rocket. Let's get your arm and ribs fixed shall we?"

Seris glared up at him, "Trigger get buried first! And it will be my choosing where!" She winced slightly yelling made her ribs hurt. "I want him buried in Lavender town."

The smirk he had wore suddenly left his face. "Look kid that's to far away-"

"I said I want him buried there!" She said grabbing a pokèball at her side.

"Do you want another pokèmon dead, you stupid girl! I'm in charge now and if you want your precious pokèmon buried it will be here! Do you understand?" He said stepping forward and looking down at her with his dominating 6' 5" presence.

Seris looked down admitting defeat. "Yes."

Another smirk, this time much more sadistic than the last. "Yes what?"

Glaring at the man in front over her she soon looked back down. "Yes... sir." It was said with so much venom the other person that held her down was surprised no one was poisoned.

"Now be a good girl and dig a hole for your, Trigger, was it?"

Seris glared at him and released Aeon to help her with the task.


End file.
